Journal of Skyrim
by RedWingedFalcon
Summary: I just decided to publish my journal from Skyrim that I've kept after roleplaying with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Rin from the anime "Inuyasha" and Lloyd and Kratos from "Tales of Symphonia." These guys are from a mod I made and I inserted in to Skyrim so no flames if you don't like mods. If you like it, comment and I'll publish more.


-First Seed, 10th, 4E 203-

Strangers have come to Skyrim. They have come from a place known as Edo. First came Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is half human and half demon. He carries a demon

sword called Tetsusaiga and is a powerful ally. Kagome is his wife. She is a priestess that is carries a bow. Not soon after, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came

to Skyrim. Miroku is a monk. He is a bit lecherous but is friendly. He carries a staff and attacks with sutras. Sango is his wife and is a demon slayer. She uses

a sword. She apparently uses a weapon called Hirakotsu, a giant boomerang made of demon bones, as well but it was left back in Edo. Shippo is a fox demon. He

attacks with hand-to-hand combat and fox magic. Kirara is a cat demon. She attacks with her fangs, claws, and body. She may look weak, but she is fierce in battle.

Kirara is apparently Sango's oldest and best friend. Long afterwards, Sesshomaru and Rin came to Skyrim. Sesshomaru is a dog demon, half brother to Inuyasha. He is

full blooded though. Sesshomaru uses two swords. He uses Tenseiga to attack the living dead and Bakusaiga to attack all others. They are great demon swords with

great abilities. Apparently Tenseiga has the ability to bring the dead back to life. That is handy. Then there is Rin. Rin is an ordinary human (I was suprised

since everyone else was skilled otherwise). Rin is married to Sesshomaru. Rin is skilled with one-handed swords. I do not see why these people have come here to

Skyrim but they have seemed to taken a liking to me. I think I will adventure with them. They can share my quarters. Inuyasha says they heard "the call of the

dragon." I wonder if I called them here as the dragonborn? Maybe they are meant to be with me after all? They will be my allies never the less. Inuyasha is brave.

Kagome is fierce. Miroku is lecherous but friendly. Sango is forceful. Shippo is loyal. Kirara is full of heart. Sesshomaru is cold and quiet but truthful. Rin

is smart and quick. These allies will make a damn good team.

-First Seed, 11th, 4E 203-

It has been interesting adventuring with my new group. We have discovered many new places. They have saved me from many close calls, especially Sesshomaru. He is a

powerful demon. His sword seems to be all it takes to take down any foe. And he seems to care for Rin greatly. No matter how sure she is of herself he always fights

along side her and makes sure she doesn't get hurt. She has a couple scars on her face. She must have gotten those during solo battles before. Sesshomaru defintely

wouldn't let her get hurt on the battlefield when he was there. I now know that he own his own castle with Rin. He is "The Lord of the West" and she is "The Lady of

the West." From what I know about demons and humans, it must not have been easy for a human to come in to a demon castle and assume a title like that along side a

demon. She must have had to protect herself many times when Sesshomaru was away. Sesshomaru must feel pretty bad about those scars. But I'm sure he loves her all

the same and is very devoted to her. Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango are very devoted to each other as well. Inuyasha protects Kagome with his life and

battles along beside her. Miroku and Sango seem to protect each other more on equal grounds. This could be possibly because they are both human and don't have the

animal instincts that demons have. Shippo and Kirara don't have mates so they are not as useful. They do have some good moves, however, since they are demons.

Having mates seems to increase demon's powers. I think it heightens their instincts and willingness to protect and defend. That is not to say their mates are not

useful. Rin is good with a sword and Kagome is good with a bow. They can attack but their demon mates, brothers though they are so different from each other, will

take out anything in their tracks. It makes our journey a breeze. Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and I are becoming fast friends. It's taking a little longer to warm up to

the others. They are a bit more untrusting, especially Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is very cold and quiet. He is that way to everyone but Rin. Even his brother can't

get him to talk much. Not that Inuyasha talks to him much in the first place. I get the feeling that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used to fight a lot. It's a gut

feeling, really. The way they act together is not very brotherly. And they are so different. They are half-brothers, after all. I know because Sesshomaru is a full

demon while Inuyasha is not. I bet they didn't even grow up together. That explains their conflicting personalities. Kagome seems to have come from a different

country than the others than migrated to their country. She wears different clothes than them and speaks differently. I am starting to really understand these people

that I call my friends.

-First Seed, 12th, 4E 203-

Nice again adventuring with the group. Kirara has become more loyal. She saved me from vampires and bandits, along with Sesshomaru. I wasn't really hurting all that

bad but it is nice to know that I am earning trust from others in the group. Sesshomaru may not think of me as trustworthy yet but he is the strongest fighter (that I

have noticed since he charges in to battle first) and he seems unshakably loyal even though he doesn't seem to particularly like anyone but Rin. He seems to have a

mutual understanding with Inuyasha, though they still don't seem or act much like brothers. He partakes in conversation with Kagome every now and then. When I can

eavesdrop on the conversations, I find them quite entertaining. They seem quite strained on Sesshomaru's side and easy on Kagome's side. It is like Sesshomaru

doesn't quite know what to make of the young priestess. I have to agree with him there. She is quite strange. But in our world though, strange things happen all the

time. Kagome is not the strangest person that I have met. Other than Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru doesn't really have any other interactions with anyone

else outside of answering the occassional question (only the ones he deems necessary to answer.) He is definitely someone I would consider the silent type. Rin is

entirely the opposite. She is playful and happy and very talkative. It's like she is still a child! Perhaps something terrible happened in her past that made her

this way? But Sesshomaru still seems to love her dearly even though Rin is his polar opposite. And Rin cares for him no matter what. Their love makes me want to

tear up. Love really can overcome anything whether it be personality or species. I am so happy I have Farkas. I've been leaving him at home lately so I he can take

care of the kids. They shouldn't just be left with the servants all the time. Everyone seems to be enjoying their time off right now. It's dark out and we decided

to come back home. Miroku and Sango already went to bed. They were acting very tired but I know they just wanted to go do marital activities. It was written all

over Miroku's face. And the way Sango blushed didn't help things! Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting in the sitting room. She has her head on his chest and he's

stroking her hair. They look so cute together. Shippo is curled up with Kirara in the Follower's Quarter's Garden. Shippo doesn't really care for a bed at all. He

always curls up with Kirara. It almost seems like he has been doing that for along time. And the way he fights always by her side. I don't know if they are just

really close friends or if there is something more there. I can't directly communicate with Kirara because I don't speak cat but Shippo seems to be able to. From

what I gather, Kirara was with Sango first and even Sango can't communicate with her like Shippo can. True friendship or love? Who knows? I have to watch more

closely...As for Rin and Sesshomaru, they are sitting in the garden. Rin finally managed to get him to lay down with her in the garden on his mokomoko (apparently

that's what the large fluffy thing he carries on his shoulder is called) and he is holding her tightly in his arms as she giggles and kisses his mouth. He kissed her

back. Even now, as he knows that I am carefully observing him from afar, he can not deny her anything. He knows that I am still a potential threat since he doesn't

know me as well as this "Jaken" demon Rin always mentions. But he either trusts that I won't interfere or trusts that he can kill me if I do. As I turn to walk away,

I feel his eyes burned in to my back. I turn back to him. He has a weird way of speaking. A bit narcisstic. He says "This Sesshomaru likes his privacy. You would

do well to remember that." I think that's the most I have ever heard come out of his mouth at once! Then Rin said to calm down because it was obvious I'd never seen

a demon interact before.

-First Seed, 14th, 4E 203-

Caught the two brothers today sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. It was quite a sight. Sesshomaru has never sat down with his brother to talk since I

have known him. I can't say what they were talking about but whatever it was, it seems like it was important. There was no name calling on Inuyasha's part and

Sesshomaru did not quietly walk off in a huff. I caught some snippets of the conversation and it had something to do with battles and with me. I would assume they

are discussing how far they should trust me in battle, but anything is possible I suppose. I think I can trust them in battle. They all seem to be pretty good people

and demons. After the short conversation, Sesshomaru parted first to go sit elsewhere and Inuyasha went to go lean against a wall on the opposite side of the dining

hall. I figure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru must be considered the alphas in the pack. They must make all the major decisions. That may me the only reason they had this

meeting. I hope I am granted acceptance by them.

-First Seed, 15th, 4E 203-

We've had two new ones come wondering over to join our team. Their names our Kratos and Lloyd: a father and son team. I sat awhile and listened to their story, and

it was a long one at that! Apparently Kratos is an angel! And his son, born from himself and a human, is a half-angel. And I thought demons is Skyrim was bad! I'd

never heard of an angel entering Skyrim, let alone a half-angel. I've never heard of a half-angel period. From what I gather from their story, they are on a mission

to end racism not only between elves, half-elves, and humans, but all races. It makes sense why they'd end up here then. Skyrim with it's all so knowing high king

Ulfric Stormcloak is a huge land of racism. Kratos and Lloyd apparently decided to go on this journey together, farther away from their friends, so they could reach

more individuals and spread the word. I guess that's when they found me, the dragon born. The other group doesn't seem to mind them much, so I guess they're here to

stay. Plenty of room in the guest room. For personalities, they're total opposites. Lloyd seems to be happy go lucky and a little dense. Kratos seems to be stoic

and intelligent. We've only engaged in one battle so far, the battle where we first met in battle as I rushed to their aid as they were being swarmed by bandits.

Kratos is very skilled with his sword and shield. Lloyd only uses one sword, made of flames, and no shield. He carries another sword made of ice but he doesn't use

it. When I asked him about it he told me he used to use dual blades but after he matured somewhat he realized that it was more affective in battle to use a single

blade. So he would a single blade like his father. He may seem a little dense but he's not stupid. That sounds like a smart move on his part. Though I don't really

care what fighting style he uses as long as it works for him.


End file.
